Enjoy The Silence
by Captain Momo
Summary: Is it weird to have feelings for someone who isn't even from your timeline? Videl feels that way... but is she willing to leave her safe relationship with Gohan and step towards relationship with Mirai Trunks? Who knew that such a small accident could make her question everything she thought she knew?
1. Chapter 1

_**Dragon Ball Z and its characters**_

_**Belong to Akira Toriyama! Not me….**_

**Enjoy The Silence: Chapter 1: Dead Silence**

The rain poured down heavely on a Sunday morning, drumming against Son Gohan's window. No cheery birds were in sight and the wind was a bit harsh as it made the mighty trees of Mt. Paozu lean to the right.

"Gohan! Gohan!" Videl Satan whispered harshly into her boyfriend's ear. She nudged his shoulder repeatedly but the heavy sleeper wouldn't hear her calls.

They had over slept and forgot to sneak her out of the house. Everyone knew they were dating, but they could at least keep their afternoon delights a secret. No need to excite his mother over possible grand-children. Not that Videl wanted any…

"Mmm?" the youth groaned, extending his limbs so that they could stretch. His yawning came to an end when she shook him awake.

"We overslept!"

Gohan's dark ebony eyes jolted awake as he searched for his alarm clock. Unfortunately, she was correct. It was 8:30 in the morning.

"How did that happen?" he asked, panicking out of his bed. She searched for her clothing and threw him his pants. As she clung to her bra, the door opened. Both of them snapped their heads towards the door and they froze in embarrassment when they saw that it was Gohan's father who opened the door.

"Woah!" the man cried, shielding his eyes from the scenery in front of him. Videl managed to shut her screams mid-way but Gohan remained frozen and began to feel his cold sweat run down his body.

"D-dad! It's um- It's not what it looks like!" Gohan stammered, waving his hands around, as if that simple movement could erase the situation.

Goku laughed nervously as he turned around. "Your mom- she uh- said that breakfast was ready… You can have some too Videl…"

Videl's mouth was dropped open the entire time. She was too shocked to speak. Her boyfriend's father had seen her… twins. "Thank you, Mr. Son!"

"I suggest that you two put on some clothes first… Oh and… Gohan, lock the door next time…"

Gohan simply nodded as he watched his father waddle out the room and shut the door. He looked over to Videl and gulped. "That could've gone worse…"

_**Breakfast Time!**_

Videl and Gohan walked towards the dining room of the house and had their heads lowered. They have never felt in a more awkward position in their lives.

"There you two are!" Goku laughed as he chewed his food, his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

"Morning…" Gohan choked, as he turned his head to see his mother. She was silent. Videl gulped as she stood next to Gohan, arms locked at her sides. Was it too late to make a run for it?

Chi-Chi slapped the spatula on her palm as she turned around with a plate with mounds of food. Her mouth, to the surprised faces of Gohan and Videl, was smiling.

"Good morning kiddos!" she said as she walked passed them and placed the food on the table. The two youths looked at her as if she was crazy. She coughed and signaled for them to sit down and eat. "Goten!" she called towards the staircase.

"Coming mom!" he called back as his footsteps ran down to greet his family and guest.

Gohan and Videl sat and Goten soon followed leaving Chi-Chi to be the only one standing up. She smiled and clasped her hands together. "Did you two have fun studying for those college classes?"

Videl cocked and eyebrow and Gohan almost choked on his pancake. "College classes?" Videl asked, her eye twitching nervously.

Goku intervened and laughed. "Yeah, you two were up all night studying!"

Gohan hit his chest repeatedly to make the piece of food go down. "Oh yeah! We had a real hard time for the upcoming exams!"

Chi-Chi looked at both of them and then looked at Goten, who had forgotten his table manners. "Goten! Stop being so uncivilized!"

Goten looked up from his plate, his cheeks puffed out and syrup running down his chin. He swallowed his pancakes and cleaned his mouth with his sleeve. "Mom! Can I go over to Trunks' today!?"

Chi-Chi clasped her hands and bit the inside of her cheek. "We'll all go! Bulma called today and said she had a special visitor!"

Goku beamed with joy. "Chi… Can I spar?"

"Only if you act polite and stay for a quick conversation with the guest! It would look rude if you didn't Goku." She turned to look at Videl and cocked her head. "You can come too Videl."

Videl looked at her plate and then at her boyfriend's mother. She nodded. Why not? It would be nice to see the others again. "Sure. But it's pouring rain outside… Should I get my jet?"

Goku laughed. "No need! I got it!"

Chi-Chi smiled and looked at her oldest son. "Gohan… You better change out of those clothes… What will this guest think of me if I let you go out in public like that?"

Gohan nodded and continued eating. Videl took a moment to look at herself when no one was looking. She could probably use a quick touch up too…

_**In another timeline…**_

Solitude is the worst form of torture… At least to Trunks is was. He thought that bringing peace to his time would set him free of any pain or sorrow he felt when he was alone. At least then he had a reason to live. Now, he was just alone.

Sure there were the people who thanked him for saving the world… but they weren't always there. Most days, he would just wander around aimlessly… Looking for company in the shadows.

It had been almost two years since the last time he visited his counterpart family… in his time at least. During that time, his mother had passed away in her sleep. She looked so peacful… He had contemplated returning to let them all know… but he figured he had messed up timeline enough already.

But today… it just seemed so… sad. Depressing. Hollow. He craved the company of loved ones. Maybe… just maybe… he could visit? What could possibly go wrong? He was sure that any trouble that showed its face, they could all handle.

There was nothing to fear here. They were rebuilding society for years now without anything happening.

For the first time in who knows how long. He smiled. Trunks stood up from his couch and walked towards a room he dedicated to his mother. He filled it with her inventions and gadgets. He had kept the time machine, in capsule form of course, on a shelf in a small box.

He stood in front of the box for a moment, before seizing it with his left hand. He had left to his backyard and picked an open spot. He had left a note on his desk of his whereabouts. He would arrive some years after he left… ten seemed like a nice round number. His other mother wouldn't be too angry he hoped… and he figured his other self would be at a stage where he could actually register what was going on. Gohan would be around his age… It seemed nice…

He opened the box and picked out the capsule. He clicked and released. It poofed into its bright spider like design. He inhaled before stepping forward.

"This is it…" he whispered before he opened the pod.

He set the date for the exact day he last left, ten years into their future. He should be fine…

_**Back in the original timeline!**_

As Gohan and Videl waited in the living room for his parents to finish dressing his younger brother in yet another embarrassing outfit, they played an awkward game of footsie.

They were soon interrupted by said people. "We're ready!" Goku smiled, a small red spot on his cheek.

Videl raised her eyebrows and stared at it. "What happened?" she asked pointing to his right cheek.

Chi-Chi looked at her youngest son and frowned. "Goten was very reluctant today…"

"So are we getting to Bulma's the old fashioned way?" Gohan asked, trying to change the subject.

Goku noded and took his wife's hand. Goten took his mother's hand and Gohan's. Videl cocked her head but didn't have enough time to argue before her boyfriend assaulted her hand with his. Before she could blink they were inside Bulma's compound.

"That was fast.." she gulped as she held her head.

As they looked around for someone, a familiar feminine voice shrieked through the halls. "Finally! Took you guys long enough!" Bulma wailed as she greeted them. Trunks followed shortly behind his mother and greeted Goten with a simple nod.

"Trunks! Hi!" he smiled.

Trunks groaned and shook his head. "I hate my life…"

"Bulma!" Goku laughed. "Where's Geta?"

Bulma crossed her arms and frowned. "Out in the gravity machine with the guest of honor."

Chi-Chi placed a finger to her chin. "Who is this guest?"

Bulma smiled. "Someone who I yelled at for a while when they knocked on the door last night."

Videl was just as confused, but the sudden urge to use the bathroom overwhelmed her. "Hey Bulma, could I use the bathroom?" she asked.

The blue haired woman nodded. "Down the hall, up the stairs, second door to your right."

Videl said thanks and made her way down to the bathroom, leaving everyone else behind.

"Come on Bulma, tell us who this person is?" Chi-Chi poked. Bulma shook her head and grinned.

They all looked at each other, wondering who she could be talking about. They shrugged and followed Bulma as she signaled for them to do so.

As they walked outside, the rain had stopped and the clouds were just starting to part. Bulma knocked on the door. "Vegeta! We have company!"

The door finally opened and a sweaty irritated Vegeta opened the door. "What!?"

Bulma looked inside the room. "Where's our guest?" she asked, somewhat angry that they was no where to be seen.

"He quit on me and went to shower… he's gotten soft!" he spat as he swung a towel behind his neck.

Bulma gulped. If their guest was in the same bathroom… she just hoped that either he used a different one, or he locked the door….

_**On the way to the bathroom…**_

Videl's need was growing as she raced to the bathroom. She didn't even notice the already turned on lights… or the steam…

She simply opened the door and collided into a rock hard body with a towel tied around the waist.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed. She was far too focoused on herself to even notice the same scream coming from what seemed like a male voice. Her hands crashed into wet pecks as she stumbled on the tiled floor.

"Oh dear Kami!" the voice shouted. As they stumbled against the wall, both hands clinging onto the towel.

Videl's head was spinning fast. The steam was clearing up and her screams became intensified. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A grown up version… of Trunks Briefs?

**I have literally been dying to do this one… But fair warning! I might not be updating it… We'll see. REVIEW and tell me what you thought. **


	2. Deafening Silence

_**Dragon Ball Z and its characters**_

_**Belong to Akira Toriyama! Not me….**_

**Enjoy The Silence: Chapter 2: Deafening Silence**

Videl could only stare in bewilderment. Her head was running through the images of Trunks in her head and none of them involved him having a body chiseled out of marble, nor him being so… so broad shouldered to say the least.

Meanwhile her mouth quivered in horror. She didn't know what to think about this "matured" version of her boyfriend's brother's besty. He had an unsettling scar in his torso that made her want to ask him about it. She however have enough sense to get herself out a room where someone other than her boyfriend was naked. She trembled in shock and covered her eyes from the scene.

"I-I'm sorry!" she yelped as she crawled out, getting up to run in the process.

Trunks was stone frozen the entire time. He was more nervous than anything. This stranger had just seen his family jewels… Not exactly a great way to meet someone for the first time. Though it was only for a moment before he covered them up. His eyes were basically popping from his head in shock and terror. She looked just as embarrassed as he was.

He cradled his head in his hands and choked out groans. Videl ran as fast as she could forgetting that she ever needed to go to the bathroom. She stumbled through the halls, her mind being occupied with erasing the excruciatingly embarrassing moment.

She eventually found her way outside where her friends were and somehow regretted coming along. She swallowed her fear and waddled next to her boyfriend. She clung to his arm, alarming him. Gohan looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost," he whispered leaning down to her ear.

Videl's eyes were bouncing. She couldn't avoid his eyes for some reason. "I'm fine…" she stammered.

Gohan knew she was lying but was interrupted when Bulma strode over to them with finger sandwiches. Her robin egg eyes gleamed and stared directly at Videl. "Kami Gohan, what'd you do to Videl? She's stiff…"

Gohan shrugged and looked just as clueless as Bulma. Videl rubbed the back of her jet black hair and gulped. "I… I uh… I saw someone who looked like your son…"

Bulma's eyes went wide and then her lips curled into a smile. "You saw Trunks!? Was he out of-" Bulma stopped talking as soon as everything clicked. Judging by the poor girl's expression, her "son" was not out of the shower when Videl saw him.

Gohan smiled from cheek to cheek. "Trunks is here!? Woah Nelly! Where is he?"

"Well, he should be out soon…" Bulma amswered tapping her chin, while biting the inside of her cheek. "Until then, go ahead and eat the sandwiches."

Gohan gladly took two for Videl and himself. Shoving it down, Gohan nudged Videl, signaling for her to stop staring at the sandwich as if it had done something to her. She nearly choked on it when Goten and little Trunks ran by.

Gohan didn't waste a moment in tapping her back to help her out. "Slow down there…"

Videl got her food, mouth, and nerves in check. "Gohan… You mind telling me how there are _two_ people who are almost alike but are two completely different ages?"

Gohan let out a sigh and held his chin. "Easy. Time travel makes it possible."

Videl sweat dropped. She had seen her fair share of insanity. But time travel? She thought it best to just go along. If she started questioning everything she saw around these people, she would lose her sanity. Her blue eyes hungered for a more detailed explanation. "Go on…" she groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

Gohan smiled and continued. "Well… The guy you saw is an older version of Trunks. He comes from a future where everyone sort of died… I guess he came cause' he was feeling lonesome."

Videl got lost in thought. Everyone died? The poor guy was alone… And now he was just gawked at by some random girl… How awful. When her mom passed away she felt pretty lost. Like, her guide through life just left her behind. Compared to this older Trunks, she had no room to complain.

"That's gotta be rough…" she whispered, lowering her eyes to the turf.

"He's a good guy… Helped save the world with us. We owe him a lot."

The girl lost her train of thought when she heard Gohan call for Trunks. When everyone else joined in, she knew which one they were calling for. She stood stone still as her eyes searched averted the one she had seen in his birthday suit. Gohan pulled her with him as they started walking towards the ow fully clothed time traveler.

"Hey everyone! How are all of you!?" the man greeted. "Gohan! You've grown! You're almost as tall as me now!"

Videl's fear was rising up whenever she heard him laugh. It increased even more when everyone else laughed. If only they knew…

"Say Trunks. I heard you met Videl already," Bulma chuckled. Videl slowly raised her head to see his response.

His face was blushing coral pink by the second. Videl was already at scarlet. He inhaled. "Yeah but I didn't get to uh… catch her name." He turned towards her and extended his tanned scarred arm.

"I'm Trunks…" he smiled and bowed his head, his bowl haircut falling to cover his eyes.

Videl felt a bit better knowing this guy wasn't a gossip. She extended her hand in return and smiled to look like she wasn't a complete weirdo. "Videl. Nice to meet you."

"That makes one of us," snickered a young voice.

Everyone turned to look down at the younger Trunks. Bulma shook her head at him. "Trunks! Be nice to… yourself?"

Mirai Trunks lowered himself to be at eye level with his younger counterpart. "Still don't like me, huh?"

The boy turned his head in disgust. "You stole my name and my look. Of course I don't like you."

Mirai Trunks attention shifted over to the mini-Goku. "And who's this?"

Goten looked at his best friend for an answer. Little Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me Goten. _It's _talking to you."

Goten frowned and decided to go against his friend's wishes to be completely rude to this other Trunks. "My name's Goten." Mirai Trunks grinned and tousled his hair.

"How long are you staying?" Gohan asked.

The young man turned to Gohan and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't really know…"

Bulma clapped her hands together and grinned. "As long you want to son!"

"Can we at least call him something else while he's here!?" the younger Trunks scoffed.

Bulma hesitantly nodded. "He's got a point…" she turned to her older son, "How about Mirai for short?"

The older Trunks smiled and shrugged. "That's alright with me."

_**Later…**_

Bulma had thrown an appropriate party for Mirai's arrival. Everything got a little out of hand when the champagne came out, so Videl stepped outside for a few moments while her boyfriend took care of his parents.

Night was falling and the only light emitted was the front porch's. Videl was sitting on the railing, facing the outside world. She hadn't noticed how tired she was. Her hands were gripped tightly around the metal rod that kept her balanced.

Her black shoulder length hair snapped with her head as she turned to look at the opening door behind her. She was surprised and nervous to see Mirai.

"Oh hey there! Didn't know anyone was out here," he smiled.

Videl quickly transgressed to a deep lychee color. She still wasn't used to seeing him. It was strange having him and Trunks in the same room. "H-Hey…" she stammered. She had never been one to be weird around someone. But this was a special occasion. She had met this guy while he was au naturel.

"So… I'm sorry about this morning… I should really learn to lock the door…" he choked.

Now Videl was nervous. He brought it up so… bluntly. As if it was a normal accident. She gripped the railing even tighter so that her knuckles would turn white. Her lips were pressing against eachother… She didn't know how to respond to that…

Videl was nervous enough to slip off the railing. She began to scream when she felt gravity pulling her down a whole story. Arms instinctively went to cover her face. Her eyes shut but carefully opened when she felt someone holding her.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

She was being held by Mirai. His left arm under her knees and the other holding the small of her back. She removed her arms and trembled. "Thanks… I uh.. Would've flown but I couldn't concentrate…"

Mirai grinned as they flew back up to the balcony. When they touched ground, he let her down. "So you know how to fly? Aren't you a full human?"

Videl growled. "What does me being human have anything to do with my abilities? I can do anything you Saiyans can."

Mirai was startled. He didn't mean to offend the girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Well it's just, it's been a while since I put my social skills to work."

Suddenly Videl felt bad for barking at the poor dude. He really must have been completely alone… No family, no friends… He was socially awkward. No wonder he brought up this morning so normally.

She huffed her bangs out of her face and frowned. She turned back around to the railing. Her arms lay crossed on the railing, while she plopped her chin on top of the intersection.

"It's fine…"

He joined her in watching the city below them move. Their field of vision was covered by massive buildings, hover cars, and people walking about their lives.

Videl lifted her blue eyes to look at the man next to her. He looked like he was in his early twenties. His features were defined, his jaw line being crisp and merged with his strong chin. His eyes took on a much more serious tone of blue than his mother's. It was more like teal.

His lavender hair was short and in a fashionable bowl cut, if that was even possible. He had one or two strands of hair than created an upside down "V" on his forehead. The soft breeze made his hair whoosh back, making it appear as if it were combed back.

It was eery how much he seemed to appear like his counterpart father. But to Videl, this Trunks took on his own look. It was no question that Gohan and his brother were the spitting image of their father, but Mirai was different from his own.

He noticed her staring at him and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something on my face?"

She gave the slightest of smiles and shook her head. He seemed nice enough. Weird, but nice. She decided to make the first step to a clean slate.

"Do you… want to start over?"

He turned his head to look at her. She was almost anxious to see what his answer might be. He did seem like a ticking time bomb. He grinned. "That'd be great."

She smiled and stood straight. Her arm extended toward him. "Nice to meet you, Mirai. I'm Videl."

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair and then shook her hand. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Videl."

They kept shaking their hands awkwardly until the motion stopped on Videl's end. She stuck her hand behind her neck and looked towards the party. "You wanna head back in? I think Bulma's trying to make Vegeta sing.."

Mirai stood still for a moment, just looking at Videl.

"Mirai?" she called, shaking his shoulder.

He snapped out of it and smiled. "Yeah sure."

**HOLY CRAP! I updated!**

**Oh my kami… sooooo much goodness ahead of us! I really love Mirai Trunks…. My poor Gohan… I really do like to torture you… I love you though!**

**REVIEW and tell me what you thought. BTW Goten and Trunks went to bed… I don't think Bulma or Cheech would drink in front of their children.**


End file.
